jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:178.235.179.49
A Jednak Zniknęło... :( To znika w około trzech dniach a ja mam plan żeby tym razem zostało tu dłużej !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! ! Może codziennoe trzeba tu pisać na tym profilu aby się utrzymało aktywność. Ale super że odpisałeś mi tu pierwszy RAZ ktoś to zrobił !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I tak samo właśnie pomyślałem skoro po trzech dniach to znika to przed tym zniknięciem trzeba coś znowu napisać i tak cały czas robić to może w tedy tak będzie tylko nie wiem co z tym na Angry Birds Wiki. Może też tam ktoś coś pisze. Napewno nie bo tam jest tylko jedno zdanie cały czas napisane i nic się nie zmienia a pozatym na pewno nie wchodzi nikt tam chyba tak często na ten profil bo to nawet nie ich a pozatym tam jest teraz chyba bardzo mała aktywność. No tutaj jest o wiele większa pewnie dlatego że powstają nowe strony i anonimy mogą pisać. Kiedyś tam to była właśnie największa ze wszystkich jakie widziałem i chyba też ogólnie ale potem pewnego dnia już Anonimy nie mogły pisać komentarzy i tak jakby nagle cała aktywność się zrobiła bardzo małą bo nawet zalogowane osoby prawie nic nie piszą i jest tam bardzo dużo komentarzy ale wszystkie są stare. To znaczy że to chyba dzięki anonimom była taka duża aktywność aaa teraz jest to jedna z najmniejszych. Raz tylko udało mi się zobaczyć komentarz napisany 3 Godziny temu (a wtedy były pisane prawie cały czas). Ale mam nadzieję że to powróci i będzie jak w tamtych czasach które były Super !!! To nie powróci gdyż to administrator wyłącza ja też tu jak bym chciał bym mógł wyłączyć ale chce mieć widzów a jak ktoś już to wyłączył to już nie da się włączyć i zostaje że trzeba mieć konto tak się stało na dużo wikiach na spongebob wiki też mała aktywność więc tu jest jedna z większych teraz gdyż inne wikie mają wyłącząno możliwość dla anonimów mnie też inni administratorzy tej wiki do tego przekonywali ale postanowiłem że zostawie to włączone że anonimy mogą pisac. Dlaczego tu też miało tak być i jakie "Administratorzy" cię do tego przekonywali ????????????? I dlaczego nie chcesz żeby tak było dla mnie to takie jakby dla ciebie było gdybyś nie mógł pisać na tej wiki czyli źle ale teraz czuje że powróci i dla mnie ta obecna Jestem Franky Wiki to początek powrotu a już słyszałem też że podobno w przyszłości we wrześniu jest coś nowego takiego i jestem ciekawy co !!! To nie powróci bo jak ktoś wyłączył np na angry bird to już się nie da włączyć.Co nowego w rześniu? Nie wiem co i jestem ciekawy właśnie podobno to będzie coś takiego jak ta Wiki też fajnego i to będzie druga rzecz która (jeszcze bardziej) będzie zbliżeniem do Powrotu Angry Birds Wiki ':) '!!!!!!!!! Skąd to wiesz gdzies pisze to bedzie wikia czy co? Bo dostałem taką Informację z Przyszłości !!!!!!! No tak to dobrze że coś sie zbliży do angry birds zwłaszcza że ta wiki w sierpniu zostanie usunieta. Ale Dlaczego ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Bo serial już się kończy w lipcu ostatnie odcinki i na 100% nie bedzie kolejnych sezonow serial zakonczyl sie w 2016 roku i na kazdej konferencji mowili ze juz nie bedzie teraz grają w innych serialach ci aktorzy.Już w Kolumbi nic o tym serialu nie piszą nie dają filników już jest martwy ale uśmiałem sie na odcinku niebezpiecznego henryka. Ale dlaczego niech ceż żeby był nowy sezon i angry birds wiki i inne fajne rzeczy i dlaczego ma być usunięta wiki tylko dlatego że nie ma już tego serialu (Angry Birds też już nie ma a jest wiki (mimo że "opuszczona")) przecież chciałeś mieć jak najwięcej stron nawet niemożliwie i to nawet dwa tysiąćie 20000 to co w tedy będzie chyba wtedy będziesz się starał zrobić jak naj mniej stron albo jak najwięcej stron usówać a pozatym przecież będzie jeszcze nowy sezon napewno ale będzie wtedy jak sięwierzy żę nędzie i może wystąpić w nim Roksx ale super by wtedy było. A jakby miało nie być nowego sezonu to jak tak by nie było tego niebezpiecznego hęryka skturego się tak śmiałęś a właśnie teraz sobie przyponiałęm że dzisiaj też będzie nowy odcinek i to ten o jakimś nowym Frankym i Gumeże. A pozatym 'Ź'le napisałęś filmików bo "filników" i dlaczego otpisałęś tak późno i dlaczego piszemy to tu bo skoro ma nie zniknąć to zostanie a ja chciałem żeby trochę inaczej tu było. Ja nic nie bede usuwac wikia zostanie najwyzej nikt nie bedzie wchodzic czy bedziesz wchodzic aby sie poczytac i powspominać serial? .Odpisałem późno bo oglądałem henryka o 18.10 był. Aumniejeszczeniebył. I Ja Napewno będę tu wchodzić tak jak teraz żeby tak pisać. I dlaczego niechcesz nowech sezonó i dlaczego piszemy to tu ??? Ja chciałbym bardzo ale to nie spełni się bo nieraz twórcy potwierdzili a tutaj przyjemnie się pisze a strony na wiki czytasz czy nie oglądasz ich? Czasem czytam ale głównie to piszę tak jak teraz i dlatego prawie zawszę wchodzę na tą wiki i patrzę jaka jest ostatnia aktywność bo teraz ciekawe jest to a kiedyś to tylko czasem czytałem tu trochę coś i już pewnie bym skończył i teraz nie wchodził tak często ale teraz jest tak że jest tu inaczej a ja nawet więcej piszę niż czytam i głównie dlatego teraz wchodzę tu prawie codziennie. I może zacznie my to pisać teraz na stronie poświęconej dyskusji.